Several methods are currently available for detecting proteins and other molecules (such as nucleic acid molecules). For example, proteins can be detected using western blotting, flow cytometry, and ELISA methods. In addition, nucleic acids can be detected using Southern or northern blotting, microarrays, quantitative or non-quantitative PCR, chemical footprinting, and other methods known in the art. However, these methods require multiple steps and long detection times. Therefore, agents that permit detection with fewer steps and less time are needed. In addition, agents that permit detection in vivo are needed.
Methods are also currently available for modifying proteins and nucleic acid molecules, such as the use of antisense or siRNA molecules. However, agents having broader applications are needed.